


Knightly Love

by Merfilly



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot's place with the two whom he loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knightly Love

He would always wear her favor as his token in battle, the duly appointed Queen's champion. As was fitting, he always looked first to her after his King, the same look of love in his eyes for each of them.

Nothing could cleave him from his vows to them, unless they were, god forbid, ever to fall at odds with one another, and contest the love he bore them in his heart.

Surely, the love Arthur bore his queen would guard them all from that.


End file.
